


Trials of a Young Witch

by Healy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Magic School, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Trisalla's schooling isn't going so well.





	Trials of a Young Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



Trisalla couldn't really deny it—she had really blown it this time.

She sighed as she lay back on the grass, staring at the stream to her left. It was going so well at first: she had aced the enchanting exam, and did better than she thought she would at mixing potions, but all her other tests this week had stymied her. The only test she hadn't flunked, besides the first two, was the one on familiars, and even _that_ didn't go so great; she had only gotten a C-. Hardly the marks you'd expect for a Master Witch.

"There's always next year, I guess," she mused to herself, as she watched the water flow on by.


End file.
